Roller Coaster Game
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's five year old son calls the police late at night. You'll see why.


Roller Coaster Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's High School Musical in any way shape or form I also do not own the plot just my OC's.

Gabriella and Troy were lying down in their bed just gazing at each other. Tonight was their tenth anniversary. The two had just finished "showing their love" for one another.

"Tonight was amazing." Gabriella said while running her finger along Troy's bare chest.

"_You're_ amazing." Troy replied while smiling. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at Troy's comment.

"You're so corny you know that right."

"That's why you married me." Gabriella just playfully rolled her eyes. Troy acted just like a teenager in high school. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Gabriella asked

"I don't know, are you expecting anyone?" Troy asked

"No." They both gathered their robes and made their way downstairs.

"I wonder who it is." Troy said, before opening the door.

"Is this the Bolton residence?" The office asked with a lisp

"Yes, is everything alright officer?" Gabriella asked

"I got a call from a Seth Bolton. He said he heard a woman screaming 'Oh my God, oh my God, you're killing me.'" Gabriella's face went pale as realization hit her

"I am so embarrassed." Gabriella put her head in her hands out of embarrassment. Troy couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry officer but my wife and I had just celebrated our tenth anniversary, so you know."

"I understand just keep it down." The officer said smiling

"Will do Officer."

"Have a good night sir." The officer said turning to walk away.

"I already did." Troy said smiling and he shut the door and turned to face Gabriella and just started laughing.

"Stop laughing it's not funny Troy." Gabriella said while playfully hitting Troy.

"I'm not laughing." Troy said while trying unsuccessfully to keep himself from laughing.

"Troy, how can you not be embarrassed by this?" Gabriella asked him while walking toward the kitchen with Troy following close behind

"What's there to be embarrassed about?" Troy asked flipping on the light switch

"That Seth heard us." Gabriella said grabbing a cookie from the cookie jar

"Come on I bet you that the others heard us too. Besides, he doesn't know what was going on."

"Not until tonight because _you_ are going to explain to your son what just happened."

"Why can't you tell him?"

"Because I'm not his father." Gabriella said leaving the kitchen but Troy stopped her path.

"But I'm not the one who was screaming."

"But you caused it."

"So that's it."

"That's it." Gabriella said playfully

"Alright then I'm taking your cookie." Troy took Gabriella's cookie and then ran upstairs. Gabriella just shook her head playfully, just like a teenager. When Troy made it up stairs he approached Seth's bedroom door and he opened it to find his son sitting up in his bed.

"Hey Dad!" Seth said happily

"Hey champ, can I ask you a question?" Troy dais closing the door and approaching Seth's bed

"Yeah!" Troy sat down on the edge of the bed

"Why did you call 911?"

"Because you and mommy told me if I heard anything that doesn't sound right I should call the police. Did I do something wrong Daddy?"

"No your mom and I told you to call 911 if you think something's wrong, you thought something was wrong and you did what we told you. But nothing's wrong champ."

"Then why was Mommy screaming?" Troy hadn't thought about that yet. What could he say to his five year old son?

"Mommy and I were playing a game.

"What game?" Man, this kid had a lot of questions.

"The roller coaster game."

"Roller coaster game?"

"Yeah you know how you're on a roller coaster and you're screaming but you're having fun at the same time."

"Yeah."

"Well that's what Mommy and me were doing."

"So, Mommy's not hurt?"

"No, Mommy's fine."

"How come you weren't screaming Dad?"

"You sure do have a lot of questions don't you Champ. Well uh, Dad wasn't screaming because, guys don't scream. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright champ, get some rest." Troy got up and approached Seth's door.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait until I play the roller coaster game."

"Yes you can, you have to be taller than me and married." Seth laughs at Troy

"Good night champ." Troy said opening his door

"Good night Dad." Troy walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. He makes his way back to his room and sees Gabriella sitting up in their bed.

"Is Seth ok?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, he's fine." Troy said closing their door.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that we were playing the roller coaster game." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh

"What, it's the best I could do." Troy said getting into the bed

"I know, it's just so cute."

"It's cute?"

"Yeah, seeing you in daddy mode is so cute."

"Just cute not sexy?"

"Umm…yeah cute."

"Oh really?" Troy leaned in to kiss Gabriella but Gabriella stopped him with her hand.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, I don't want the police called on me again."

"But we can be quiet." Troy pleaded

"That's kind of impossible, let's call it a night."

"But…" Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek

"I know." Gabriella said while turning off her lamp and laying down. Troy sighed heavily, turned off his lamp and fell back on to the bed. He pulled on the covers.

"If I don't get any, than you can't have any covers." Troy said jokingly to Gabriella who just laughed at his antics.

THE END

**AN: IT TOOK FOREVER BUT IT'S FINISHED!**


End file.
